User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Is there a traitor at Beacon?
Hello and welcome once again to analysis by an author. Last week we talked about the volume 2 trailer. One of my observation was that Neptune's name makes him a possibility as a traitor. My analysis was shot down in the comments section for being flimsy and they were right. But it does beg the question, is there a traitor somewhere at Beacon just waiting to betray the school? Let's analyze that assumption and see if we can find clues for or against a possible traitor. There is two kinds of possible traitors in a story. The first is the intentional, moustache twirling villain who betrays our heroes at the drop of a hat. His motivation usually involves revenge over something the protagonist has done to him or greed cultivated by the antagonist. Those betrayers are not very interesting as they are one dimensional and have no redeeming qualities. The second kind are more interesting and the viewer usually don't see him coming, the unintentional betrayer. The one that doesn't know he is a traitor. It makes for a better story because you feel sad for them. They're not bad, they were just manipulated. The only problem in his story (especially in movie stories) is that they mainly die trying to fix the mistake by saving the hero. Personally, I hate that because you are being deprived of an interesting character and given a quick fix instead. Now that we know what kind of traitor there is, let's see if we can conclude one way or the other. First, unless Monty is being VERY sneaky, we can eliminate team RWBY and Ozpin. RWBY because they are the heroes of the stories and Ozpin because he is the headmaster. Neither would make any sense in this context. I know that some of you might think Blake could be that traitor because of her past with the white fang but you're only seeing the red herring, her past makes her ideal for a reconciliation instead. Anyone else is fair game. Arguments for a traitor. The more our antagonist are foiled by Beacon, the more the possibility exist. A traitor would make a good plot in the story, who can they trust? and that sort of things. With the sheer number of characters introduced in the story, a traitor's backstory is a possibility. The fact that Blake could be a suspect put to light the possibility that a faunus working for the white fang or has sympathy for them could be at Beacon. Arguments against a traitor. There has been NO evidence of a traitor, NONE. Each time our heroes came against their enemies, it was a complete surprise for the antagonist. WHY would they need a traitor at Beacon? As of volume 1, Cinder's target has been dust and not Beacon. Without knowing their motivations, it's difficult to assume they would need a traitor at Beacon. My conclusion is we have no evidence to support the traitor theory at this moment. Volume 2 may shed some light in that area. Next week, Volume 2 episode 1 YAY!!!!!! Category:Blog posts